


A Confession of an Ice Skater

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Emma was skating on the lake. She expressed her feelings into a music while she skated. She didn't realize that Regina, Snow, Charming, Ruby and Henry to watch her skating on a winter evening. -SWANQUEEN- ONESHOT STORY





	A Confession of an Ice Skater

**Author's Note:**

> A One Shot Story

On a winter evening, the blonde woman looked up at the lake that froze and smiled at herself. She remembered her times when she was young to take her ice skating on the lake every year. Now, Emma had her old ice skates since she was 19 years old. She couldn’t believe that she was 28 years old because her birthday was today. The blonde woman snuggled in her thick warm coat, and she had her red nose and cheeks. Emma exhaled in the air and got up from the bench. 

She strode to the lake and looked down at her ice skates. She closed her eyes when she felt magic through herself. In her whole life, she never showed everyone even her parents, son and her crush. The problem was that Emma never told that person that she was falling in love. Every time, she would come into Granny’s Diner and found that person was snuggling with a forest boy. In her heart, it shattered into the pieces, and it caused her to hide her truth. Only one person who knew her heart belonged to that person who shared their son, Henry. 

It affected Emma to hold it to herself, and she never showed her real side of herself. When it came to her mind, the blonde woman came into the diner and saw Regina there then she left immediately before the brunette woman caught her blonde hair drifting. Her heart sank when she saw it. 

Emma opened her eyes to the lake and smiled at herself. She unzipped her coat and threw away on the bench not far away from the lake. She kept her beanie on her blonde hair and gloves in her hands. The blonde woman was wearing her beautiful black lace ruffle dress with mesh on the back. 

She didn’t realize that several people came to find her in the lake; it was her parents, Ruby, Henry and of course, Regina. Emma flicked her wrist to use music in the air and stepped on the lake. The blonde woman heard the song, ‘Didn’t You Know How Much I Loved You’ by Kellie Pickler. She exhaled in the air and stood in the middle of the lake. It started with gliding everywhere with a lot of turns. The first lyric came out in the air. It caused Snow, Regina and Ruby to gasp when they heard the music. Henry and Charming were the ones who knew that Emma was having her heartbreak when they saw her ogling on Regina in the diner and everywhere. 

I remember the way you made love to me  
Like I was all you'd ever need  
Did you change your mind  
Well I didn't change mine

Emma tried to hold her tears while she was flowing with her arms to express her love. She was gliding her skates in beautiful lines from the end to end. In her mind, she knew that she was making a triple salchow before landing her toes on the ice. Her arms made no efforts, and her facial expression went down with her furrowed eyebrows. Her heart shattered when she heard the second verse. 

Now here I am trying to make sense of it all  
We were best friends now we don't even talk  
You broke my heart  
Ripped my world apart

Ruby started to cry while she was listening to the song and watching the blonde woman on her edges to make it beautiful. Snow sniffled and wrapped herself around her body. Charming kissed on his wife’s temple and watched his daughter on the ice. Henry smiled to himself and wondered why his birth mother won’t show her real side. It harmed him inside, but he was happy that he witnessed the beautiful figuring skating. The third verse came out while Emma made her Triple Axel twice. 

Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
Didn't you know how much I loved you

The blonde woman was relieved that she landed perfectly on the ice. She went with Biellmann Spin then smoothly transformed into a camel spin. Emma exhaled in the air and went on gliding until the fourth verse came out. Her tears came out while she was expressing her feelings on the love song. Regina didn’t realize that it was about her. Ruby looked away at the brunette woman and spoke lightly. 

“Every day, she came here to skate on that lake. It was her routine when she was young. Now, that’s why I wanted to show all of you to see her in her heartbreaking moment. Don’t come to her and just watch her until the end.” Regina nodded, and they turned to look at the blonde woman on the ice. 

I can't get you out of my head  
I still feel you in this bed  
Left me all alone  
You couldn't be more gone  
From falling apart to fighting mad  
From wanting you back to not giving a damn  
I've felt it all  
I've been to the wall

After Emma made her turns around on the ice and gave her effortless spin in upright spin and let her arms and head out in the air. She stopped and gave her effortless on the deep edges then moved smoothly across from the beginning to the end. Her arms wiggled in a smooth motion, and her head turned when she came to jump with her spins. The fifth verse came out. 

Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
Didn't you know how much I loved you

Regina didn’t feel her tears dripping on her cheeks. Henry walked upon her and let his head lay on his brunette mother’s waist. The brunette woman looked down at her son and wrapped him in her arms then looked up at the blonde woman dancing on the ice. Emma smiled at herself and knew her routine through the ice for the years. She nailed every spin she made an effort. The sixth verse came out in the air. 

One day justice will come and find you  
And I'll be right there in your memory to remind you

Emma knew that the song came closer to the end. She glided away and made her signature move after she had heard the seventh verse came out. Her blonde hair were drifting beautifully. Her hands caressed the touch on her body until she tilted her head when she made the turn to face several people who were watching her on the ice. It was a surprise to her when she saw Regina there with Henry beside her parents and Ruby. Her emerald eyes started to weep while she glided away with her spins into a beautiful and simple turn. 

Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me

Lastly, the blonde woman bowed her head down to the ice and her body led her to glide everywhere. Her hands expressed in slow motion, and she twisted her body away to face them again. Emma went into a deep edge until she made her last triple Axel on the ice. Regina gasped when she saw a beautiful spin in the air. Ruby laughed while she was weeping. Snow and Charming clapped in applause. The last verse came out in the air. 

Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
I gave you everything, every part of me

The song came to end, and Emma was crying while she was flowing on the ice until she stopped her routine. Her arms flowed while she was gliding backward and went with her triple jumps after she turned her body in the front. When she was finished with her sit spin until the uptight spin came into a view. Her arms flowed in the air until they dropped down. The blonde woman heard the applause from the crowd and closed her eyes. 

Finally, she glided away to the end of the ice. Henry released his hold with his brunette mother and ran toward the blonde woman then hugged her fiercely. Emma opened her arms when she saw her son running to her and held him tightly until she closed her eyes. Her tears came out, and she sobbed lightly. Charming and Snow walked toward them and smiled at them. Ruby and Regina were not far behind the royalty couple. Henry released their hold and spoke lightly. 

“Ma, you looked beautiful out there. That was incredible.” 

“Thank you, Henry.” 

“Let me hug my daughter,” Snow said. Emma laughed and opened her arms again. The pixie woman came to hug her tightly and whispered in the blonde woman’s ear. 

“You looked so flawless out there. I love you so much.” 

“I love you, mom.” Emma continued. Charming tapped on his wife’s back, and Snow released her hold then let her husband hug her. The blonde woman laughed when she saw her father opening his arms. They hugged tightly. Ruby smiled. Regina looked down at the snow on the ground and went with her thoughts. 

The brunette woman remembered the day when she caught the blonde hair drifting away from entering the diner’s door. She realized that she was with Robin and heard a gasp from Emma. It broke her heart. It was coincidence that Emma expressed her love through the ice when the blonde woman glided away. But the problem was that Regina had been loving the blonde woman from the start and didn’t know that Emma loved her too. 

Ruby was squealing when she came to hug the blonde woman and spoke lightly. It snapped Regina out of her thoughts. Henry, Snow, and Charming smiled. 

“Emma! Why didn’t you tell us that you skated beautifully!? I’m jealous!” 

“Well, I hid my talents from you, Rubes.” Emma giggled. The brunette waitress slapped on the blonde woman’s arm and released her hold until she turned away to face Regina with her sad smile. Snow and Charming took a hint from watching their daughter staring at the brunette woman then the pixie woman decided to speak lightly. 

“Ruby and Henry, come with us. We walk back to our truck. It’s cold.” 

“Ok,” They said in unison. They strode away from the lake. It left Regina and Emma alone. The blonde woman looked away at the lake and made a little glide on the ice for a while. The brunette woman exhaled in the air and spoke lightly. 

“Emma.” 

“Yeah?” Emma made an edge in the circle and glided away toward the edge of the ice. 

“Is this song about us? Is it?” 

“You guess.” The blonde woman retorted with a shrug. Regina threw her arms in the air and rolled her eyes then spoke lightly. 

“What is it then?” 

“Well, you are with Robin. Not that I cared.” 

“Emma, I don’t know what you want. And I’m not with Robin in an intimate way.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yes, dear, uh-oh. Listen –“

“No, you listen. You broke my heart. Now, I was here to express my love in the air that I didn’t want to show you in the public. It was only me and mine to myself. I didn’t know how to tell you that. I was sad because I saw you there with Robin.” 

“Not like that way!” 

“Oh, tell me why he ogled on you when you didn’t see him,” Emma emphasized it with a glare. Regina stuttered her words and remembered Robin’s look when she delivered a present for Christmas.

“Now, you see how Robin was like. Be happy with him. You have your happy ending. I didn’t deserve a happy ending. Go with him. So Merry Christmas, Madame Mayor.” 

“What!?” Regina yelled and stomped toward the blonde woman on the ice. She didn’t realize that she was on the ice. The blonde woman was angry when the brunette woman stomped her way to her. The brunette woman grasped Emma’s hands tightly and looked toward the emerald eyes while she was speaking out from her heart. 

“No, Emma! I was in love with you from the beginning when you brought Henry to me. Not Robin. I should deserve you but not him. You’re my happy ending. I love you so much. I didn’t know how you felt toward me. Now, you danced for me. You skated there, and it made my heart clench because you moved so gracefully. It hurts. I don’t know what to say. But one thing is that I thank you because we have Henry together.” 

“No.” Emma shook her head and whimpered. 

“Listen. The song reminded that you and I have a lot of common. From the beginning, I started to realize that you brought the light to me. You brightened my eyes when you came with your beautiful smile while you came in my office. My heart started to flutter, and I lost my words because I saw you so beautifully. Like your skating on the ice. Every time, you come to see me, and I drop everything. I wanted to kiss you, hug you and hold you in my arms. I love you so much. I’m sorry that I should tell you before we break our hearts again.” 

“Me too.” The blonde woman whispered. 

“What?” The brunette woman spoke. 

“I want same things as you do. I don’t know how to get you anything, but my heart is fragile. I don’t know how to love someone like you. I used to have love when I was young. But they left me like they abandoned me in my whole life. Every time, I went to the ice rink and learned on my own. I expressed my feelings toward my figure skating when I was seven years old. I never stopped until I was 19. It took my breath when I came on the ice.” Emma exhaled in the air after explaining everything. 

“You do know how to love. You have your parents, Ruby and Henry even the town who love you dearly. I do too. Don’t stop from loving them. You are a lucky person who has a family. You grew up so much to be a beautiful lady that I had my eyes on you. Don’t change who you are. Be yourself. That’s who I care.” Regina caressed her hands on the blonde woman’s cheeks and leaned forward to kiss on the pale lips. Emma closed her eyes and let her tears drip on her cheeks. Their lips moved smoothly as they tasted each other’s flavors. The brunette woman caressed on Emma’s neck and tangled together. 

Emma put her hands on Regina’s hips to move closer to her body. They finally opened their mouths and let their tongues delve inside. They didn’t listen to the applause behind them. Henry jumped with his excitement. Ruby was slack-jawed. Snow and Charming grinned while they applauded. The blonde woman snapped her fingers to get Regina’s ice skates and glided her on the ice. The music came alive, and the song was ‘Someone Like You’. 

They stopped kissing when they needed their oxygen and Emma smiled. Regina caught the blonde woman’s face, and she smiled to herself. The blonde woman glided backward while she held the brunette woman with her hands on her hips. Emma grinned and led Regina into a dance routine on the ice. Regina didn’t realize that she moved beautifully in a parallel way with the blonde woman. They made their turns, lifts and glided together until they separated themselves from holding each other. 

Henry clapped. Ruby was still widening her eyes when she saw a beautiful dance routine by Emma and Regina on the ice. Snow and Charming applauded with a whoo. Regina smiled and glid herself toward Emma. Their arms flowed gracefully and their legs loosed when they danced into a curve line until Emma threw Regina in the air. The brunette woman went into a lift. 

The ladies edged their skates on the ice, and their faces had smiles. Regina grasped the blonde woman’s hand, and they moved beautifully until they kissed on their lips to the end of their dance routine. Emma glided Regina into a spin and cackled until they moved into a curve line on the edge of the ice. They went separated but in a parallel way on their edge until they went into triple axels and spins. Their arms were flowing in a flawless way. 

Ruby, Henry, Snow, and Charming clapped into their excitement when they saw the second kiss between the ladies. Emma lifted Regina up into the air while they held their hands tightly until the blonde woman threw her in the air. Regina went into a double spin until she landed on the ice perfectly. They went to glide on the ice and crossed between them until they paired together into an effortless turn. 

Lastly, Regina was happy that she danced with Emma on the ice and finally realized that she admitted everything to that person she loved. She didn't see an except that Emma to love her back and went with their dance routine to be final. The blonde woman made a camel spin while the brunette woman glided around her in a big circle. Emma extended her hand to her and glided them into a curve line and pulled Regina closer together into a spin. 

Finally, they finished their skating and kissed for the last time. The snow fell on their heads, and others looked up at the sky. Henry jumped into the excitement and yelled. 

“It’s snowing!” 

“Yes, it is,” Snow said. Charming closed his eyes and tasted the snowflake on his tongue. Ruby smiled at the ladies on the ice. Emma and Regina decided to get them back to the ground, and the blonde woman flicked her wrist to end the music and their skates vanished in the air. Regina grabbed the coat from the bench and put on the blonde woman’s body. Emma smiled and pecked on the brunette woman’s lips. They finally caught up with others and walked away to the truck for their evening.


End file.
